


build a home

by aurora_chiroptera



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Families of Choice, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: Three times Yurio accidentally called Yuuri dad and one time Yuuri called him son.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 13
Kudos: 520





	build a home

There were a lot of things to be excited about moving to Russia, Yuuri felt. He was going to be sharing a home with his fiance, he was continuing his skating career, he was going to learn a whole new language, and he was going to have a dog again. 

Victor’s apartment, that was now their apartment, was beautiful, very sleek and modern in the living room. The rest of it seemed a bit barren, besides all the dog toys, no doubt due to the fact that Victor spent so much of his time traveling. Yuuri wanted to make sure it felt like home, for both of them.

When Yuuri had begun unpacking and putting his own things in place, he turned to see Victor watching, looking teary-eyed. Worried that maybe he had done something very wrong, he picked the picture of his family he had just put down. “Victor?”

Victor blinked, rubbing his eye. “Sorry. It just... it feels real. That I get to have this... I’m so happy you’re here.”

Yuuri felt a blush, and he set the picture back down. It sat looking over their living room, next to the TV. Then he turned and pulled Victor against him, pressing a kiss to his jaw. “I’m so happy to be home.”

Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri, pressing close. Makkachin came and leaned against their legs, both of them reaching to pet his head. Victor murmured, “I was thinking about, with the two of us, we could get another dog. Give Makkachin a sibling.”

Yuuri pulled back, grinning in wonder. “Really?”

“Only if you are ready,” Victor’s smile was soft, his blue eyes shining. Goodness, did Yuuri love this man.

“I would really love to,” Yuuri said and kissed Victor. Every time their life together got more entangled, it felt even more real, like Victor said. A little more perfect.

-(1)-

The other, ultimately good thing about moving to Russia was Yurio, who was often in their home. He was trying to take classes and keep in shape during the offseason. He also liked to visit the new puppy, Rippon, who was a Caucasian Shepherd and looked like a fluffy little bear. Yurio’s leash trained cat got along surprisingly well with Makkachin and Rippon, though at first she decided she had to assert dominance over the dogs. It luckily it only took a few swats to get the dogs in line.

Yuuri was helping Yurio with his homework, especially his English, as well as with the Japanese elective he had decided to take because he had some of the language already under his belt. Victor was putting in a lot of time at the rink because he wanted to come up with things that would beat all the new competition. He sometimes insisted on doing so alone, saying that he was working on a surprise.

So no one was around the first time it happened. It was two months after Yuuri had moved to Russia, and he and Yurio were sitting at the kitchen table of the apartment working over some math problems neither of them understood.

“Thought you had a college degree,” Yurio scoffed as Yuuri violently erased the equation. “Shouldn’t you know this shit?”

“It’s a degree in English! I read novels and avoided math at all costs,” Yuuri huffed, pulling out his phone to check the time and certainly with no intent on Googling the answers. “I’m gay and I can’t do math!”

Yurio almost let out a chuckle. “You need to tell Pichit to stop sending you memes. It’s making your English worse.”

“As the one with the degree, I think I get to decide that,” Yuuri stood, ruffling Yurio’s hair. “I’m going to start dinner. Do you want a snack in the meantime?”

“Yeah, you got any cherry pirozhki?”

“Of course! I made some yesterday,” Yuuri put two of the buns on a plate and poured a glass of milk. Setting them at Yurio’s elbow, he was turned away when it happened.

“Thanks, Dad,” Yurio said, causing them both to pause in horror. Yurio finally made a disgusted noise at himself and turns back to his homework, jamming his headphones in his ears.

“Careful, don’t want to hurt your hearing,” Yuuri called, and went back in the kitchen, deciding to put this aside as a fluke.

-(2)-

There was a next time though, and Yurio wasn’t so lucky. They were all practicing on the ice, Victor coaching Yuuri as Yovak focused on Yurio. They had gotten used to sharing the large, bright rink with each other and the other Russian skaters. Yuuri was more comfortable around Yurio though and would shout him encouragement to him while Yurio would toss back insulting but useful suggestions.

“Ugh, lift your arm!” Yurio called now, skating over. His hair was falling out of the messy braid he must have put in himself.

“I did, you just can’t see with those bangs,” Yuuri said, tone light but not mocking. Yurio hid his fears and anxiety under such bratty behavior, and Yuuri knew it was best not to match it. “Here, turn around and I can fix it for you.”

Yurio grumbled but turned on the ice. He was nearly Yuuri’s hight now, and it would probably soon be more of a struggle to help. For now, Yuuri made quick and easy work for taking out the braid and putting in a new one, skating in front of Yurio to check his work. 

“Much better,” he gave a thumbs up.

Yurio rolled his eyes, but there was a little smile at the corners of his mouth. “Whatever, dad.” He skated off, back to the center of the rink to run through the beginning of his program. It took him a while to see that everyone on and beside the ice was staring at him. “What?!”

“You just called Yuuri ‘dad!’” Mila said, face alight as if she had been given the best gift ever.

“Yurio, do you see Yuuri as a father figure?” Victor asked, leaning over the barrier, absolutely beaming. 

“What? No!” Yurio looked a bit panicked.

“I’m sure it was just a slip,” Yuuri said, waving it off, trying to get the attention away from Yurio. He skated close to Victor, resting his hands on his shoulders to get his fiance’s attention. “Help me with those jumps.”

“Yurio sees you as a dad,” Victor stage whispered.

“I know.”

Victor’s eyes became a little far away then. Yuuri cupped his cheek to get his attention back. Kissing Yuuri palm, Victor smiled softly. “Okay. Let me get my skates on.”

-(3)-

The third time it happened was while they were out shopping. Yuuri had just wanted to get groceries and maybe go to a bookstore. But because Yurio insisted on joining him and Victor, they had stopped first at a clothing shop he liked to frequent. Yurio had just done an ad recently as well, so he had some money he was itching to spend.

“We should talk about putting more of your advertisement and prize money away for school,” Yuuri said, flipping idly through the sale rack Yurio hadn’t even spared a glance at.

Yurio frowned, looking up from the leather bracelets he had in his hands, “Why?”

“Don’t you want to go to college?” Yuuri asked. “It is okay if you don’t, I guess I just assumed you would.”

Yurio frowned further. “I do... What you have told me makes it sound fun.”

“It’s also a lot of hard work, but yes, I really enjoyed it, especially the friends I made.” Yuuri pulled out a shirt that had a tiger and a lion fighting on it. He held it up for Yurio to see.

“I want that,” Yurio said, and grabbed it. He then sighed dramatically, as only a teenager could. “But I don’t know what I want to study. Not something useless like your degree.”

“Hey, don’t be rude to Yuuri!” Victor said, wandering over and hitting Yurio with the cat stuffed animal he had in his hand. “I love when Yuuri reads to me.”

“Gross,” Yurio made a face and took the toy. “Don’t tell me these things.”

Yuuri grinned, moving to lean against Victor’s arm. Using his best eros he said, “Let me tell you about the book I want to read you next.”

Victor hummed, and fluttered his eyelashes, “Please do.”

“No! Stop!” Yurio said, voice an urgent hiss. “Dad you’re embarrassing!” His face went even redder as Victor and Yuuri both turned to stare at him. He huffed and stalked off to pay for the shirt and toy.

“Don’t talk to your father in that way, young man!” Victor called after him, arm around Yuuri’s shoulders. Yurio flipped him off.

“Stop, we shouldn’t tease,” Yuuri said, picking up the bracelets that Yurio had been eyeing.

“You’re too soft on the boy,” Victor chuckled, but pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s hair.

“Maybe,” Yuuri said and went to buy Yurio the bracelets. He had, after all, already finished college and mostly paid for it.

-(+1)-

At the Russian nationals, Yuuri stayed by the rink. He cheered the team on, and got to give Victor a kiss for good luck and another to congratulate him for a perfect re-entry into the skating world. Yurio made a face at that, which Yuuri caught as Victor went to talk to some reporters.

Yuuri rolled his eyes and moved to follow Victor, but Yurio snagged his arm. Turning, Yuuri raised his eyebrows. “What?”

“I need you to fix my hair,” Yurio said, letting go of Yuuri’s arm. 

“Alright, alright, but you’re going to have to sit,” Yuuri waved him towards a nearby bench. He took some bobby pins out of Victor’s coat, which he had borrowed to wear. “Sit still.”

“Whatever,” Yurio said, which was pretty much a thank you, or so Yuuri liked to think. Yurio was certainly even more snippish because of his nerves. He held still though, as Yuuri made sure his hair would stay out of his face.

“Put your headphones in and get into the zone,” Yuuri instructed. He glanced over at where Victor was and got rewarded with a wave and a smile.

“You know that’ll be all over the internet,” Yurio said, one headphone in, the other hanging loose.

Yuuri hummed in acknowledgment. “It’s hard to be in the spotlight, but you know that.”

“They’re assholes and should leave you alone,” Yurio said, scowling at his feet. “I’ll beat them up.”

“Son, you’ll do no such thing,” Yuuri said with a chuckle.

Yurio froze though, before looking up at Yuuri. “Ha! You called me son.”

Yuuri blinked, then shrugged. “Well, if I’m such a father figure to you...”

“Ew! No!” Yurio said and tried to squirm away.

“Stop, you’re going to make your hair worse!” Yuuri said, putting a firm hand on Yurio’s shoulder. “I’m almost done.”

Yurio was silent for a long moment, and Yuuri thought that would be the end of their conversation. When he was satisfied with Yurio’s hair, he stepped back. “All set.” When Yurio didn’t say anything back, Yuuri just shook his head with a smile and moved away.

“Wait!” Yurio stood. He was a little taller than Yuuri now, sprouting up in the past months, especially with the added height of his skates. “You’re going to watch, right?”

Yuuri felt his smile grow soft. “Of course. And we’re all going out to dinner after, okay?”

Yurio nodded, put his other headphone in, and moved to stretch. Yuuri went to Victor and helped him get out of his skates before they both went to stand on the side of the rink and watch Yurio. As he leaned against Victor’s side, arm around his fiance’s waist, and watched Yurio take to the ice, Yuuri felt a content settle over him that he hadn’t had last year. 

A feeling of being home.


End file.
